Pink Streak
by bellegirl55
Summary: The school year is almost over and life for the Clique is finally perfect. Well, until Claire's cousin from California comes in town for a little visit. Set after "Bratfest at Tiffany's". Not to be confused with "Invasion of the Boy-Snatchers". R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

**So there's this book series called The Clique and I absolutely love it. And so I thought what if some wacky chick from California came to **

**town and shook things up? And what if the girl was Claire's cousin? And of course Massie is determined to not let her take over her **

**finally perfect life just in case she's another Nina. And so our story begins in Westchester and Claire and Massie are in Massie's room **

**checking Claire's e-mails. Set near the end of the Clique's eighth grade year.**

* * *

Pink Streak

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

7:48 pm

April 17th

Claire was on Massie's Mac checking her emails after when--

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Claire shrieked.

Massie rushed over to her, eyes wide. "What? What is it?"

Claire smiled and pointed a finger at the giant screen.

Massie read:

TO:

SUBJECT: Guess What?

Claire!!! You'll never guess what happened today! I finally convinced my parents to let me visit you! But wait! There's more!! I'm staying with you f or the last two weeks of your school year PLUS the summer!!!! How cool is that?! Mom already confirmed with Aunt Judi and I'll be there is *drum roll* four days! Isn't that awesome?! OF COURSE IT IS!!!! See you in a few!

Love, love, love, love,  
RORY!!!!!

"Who's Rory?" asked Massie.

"My cousin from California",Claire said excitedly,"Me and her haven't seen each other in forever!"

"Oh great!" Massie said sarcastically"Another Nina". But in her head she was disappointed. The last time one of her friend's family members had

visited her way of life had almost been destroyed. The last thing she needed now that everything was perfect was another skanky poser to shake things

up. Who knew what a girl from California could do? She glanced at Claire who had a ridiculously big smile on her pale face. She sighed and smoothed out

the nonexistent wrinkles on her silk maroon boy shorts.

"No! Rory is totally cool! Not at all like Nina, I swear!" Claire's face the pure picture of mock seriousness and had her right hand raised. Massie rolled

her eyes.

"I hope not for my--I mean our sake". The last thing she needed was a boy-snatcher, especially after she and Derrington had reconciled. Claire

looked up from the screen. The ghost of a smile on her face. She bit her lip.

"She really isn't like Nina" Claire said softly.

"Alright" Massie sighed "But if she takes a single step toward my territory I will crush her without ANY hesitation".

Claire gulped. Massie's voice was cold and hard and so were her amber-flecked eyes. She wasn't kidding and Claire knew it.

* * *

**So yeah that's it. My first chapter. Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique. But I do own Rory! I promise that you'll love her when you meet her! And here we GOOOOOO!!!!!!!**

* * *

The Range Rover

The Backseat

11:07 am

April 18th

KRISTEN: You're joking

MASSIE: Nope

DYLAN: Are you sure?

MASSIE: Yup

ALICIA: And you're okay with this?

MASSIE: . . .

ALICIA: I knew it!

DYLAN: Its cuz of Nina, huh?

MASSIE: well....yeah

KRISTEN: but this is _CLAIRE'S_ cousin we're talking about here. As in Disney Claire. Flordia Claire. How bad could her cousin be?

ALICIA: A cousin from _CALIFORNIA_?!

DYLAN: Yea, for all we know this chick could be a crazy, perma-tanned control freak who drinks and smokes and--

CLAIRE: Hey guys? Are you going to stop conferencing about Rory or what?

Claire looked at them with one blonde eyebrow raised. The other girls guiltily looked up from their cell phones.

"Ehmagawd Kuh-laire! We were so NOT talking about your cousin"Massie snapped.

"Uh huh. Sure." Claire made a grab for Dylan's phone.

"Hey!" the redhead squealed as Claire wrestled the phone away from her.

Claire's bright blue eyes scanned the phone's screen. She rolled her eyes. She looked at Alicia.

"And what does the fact that Rory is from California have to do with anything?" She asked dryly.

"Erm..well..you know" Alicia muttered.

"No. I don't"Claire struggled to keep control over her temper.

Massie threw her arm around Claire's bony shoulders.

"I LOVE sassy you!" Massie said.

Claire's eyes softened.

"Sorry," she said,"Its just that, Rory and me are really close. She's like my best friend"

Massie froze. _She's like my BEST FRIEND. _She moved away from Claire and flipped her shoulder length hair. Claire realized her mistake. Three pairs of eyes were on her and Massie was staring out the window.

"I mean, my best friend after you guys", Claire said carefully.

Massie let out he breath she had been holding. Kristen reached over and lightly punched Claire on the arm.

"Good" she said with a grin.

"So she's gonna be here for how long?" Dylan asked.

"Uh, three and a half months" Claire said to her navy moccasins.

Kristen whistled."That's a long time."

"But not as long as Nina the Obscena was here", Dylan said with a toothy grin.

Massie's head snapped up. She shot an icy look toward Alicia. Even though it had been almost a year since Alicia's cousin had almost ruined her life, the mere mention of the boy-crazy cat burglar still stung like a bikini wax gone wrong. Alicia who had caught the icy glare looked at Claire in hopes of changing the subject.

"So, how are you and Cam?"

Claire smiled her first genuine smile since they had gotten into the car a half an hour earlier.

"Peachy keen!" Claire said giddily.

"Ehmagawd," Massie said suddenly,"did you seriously just say peachy keen?"

"Yes." Claire dead-panned. Massie rolled her eyes and poked Dylan.

"So how's the new diet going?"

"What new diet?"

All four girls slowly turned and stared at the gusty redhead.

"What?!" Dylan asked.

"If you're not on a diet," Alicia said slowly,"then how is it that you lost five pounds since last week?"

"Um...exercise." Dylan said firmly.

"But you HATE exercise!" Kristen said.

"Yeah well, our president said to exercise and you know how patriotic I am" Dylan said.

"Bull!" Alicia proclaimed. "Dyl, do you even know who our current president is?"

"Er....gee I sure do hope that Rory isn't a skank!" Dylan said.

Claire rolled her eyes.

"Okay, we're here!" Isaac called from the drivers seat

Massie's face visibly brightened. They had arrived. At the mall. Or heaven. Who cared? All that mattered to her at that moment was that she was at her favorite place in New York with her favorite people. She would deal with the Rory stuff later. Massie was the first out of the black Range Rover.

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

9:02 pm

April 18th

Massie fell on her purple duvet. She sighed and pulled out her Palm Pilot. The day's shopping excursion had been extremely successful. She\glanced at the mountain of shopping bags that she had dropped on her carpet. She quickly summed up th day's events in one of her infamous In/Out Lists.

In/Out

Exercise/dieting

Politics/friendships

Rory/Nina

visits to the mall/visits from the family

* * *

**Okay so that's the second chapter. I can't believe I updated this quickly. But I'm not going to update unless this chapter has five(5) reviews. Kay? Kay.**


	3. AN

Hey guys! I know that I'm kinda late with the next chapter, but things have been really crazy lately. Thanks for the reviews! I'm working on the real chapter 3 so hang in there kay? Kay!

~mouse~


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I have nothing clever of cute to say here because I'm tired and hungry. So I'm gonna update and eat and go to bed. Enjoy! And review please!**

* * *

The Block Estate

The Entryway

April 20th

5:07 pm

Massie twirled her freshly cut boob-length hair. She was pacing the elaborate entryway in her mansion waiting for Judi and Rory to arrive from the

airport. She glanced at Claire who was biting her thumb nail and bouncing on her toes. Massie sighed and walked to the bathroom. The click-clack of her

navy Jimmy Choo pumps calmed her down almost immediately. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her navy blue dress matched her heels perfectly,

her patent cherry red belt was a bit too loose. She tightened it, cinching the dress. Her amber eyes were bright and her makeup was flawless. She ran

her fingers through her hair, fluffing the beachy waves that Jakkob had created earlier that day. She whipped out her lip gloss and slathered Glossip Girl

Sweet Tea on her pouted lips. She gave her hair one last fluff and clacked back into the entryway to wait with Claire, who was screaming at the door.

Massie watched as her ultra-blond friend yanked open the heavy wooden door and practically jumped on who Massie assumed was Rory.

"You're here!" Claire squealed."I can't believe you're _really_ here!!!"

"Ohmygod I know!!"the girl shrieked.

Massie took the gushfest as an opportunity to scan the outsider. Rory was taller than Claire. She was skinny with a perky butt and _grrr _

an impressive chest size. She had a flat stomach and sculpted legs. Her 5'5 frame was covered by a simple black lace dress that stopped two inches

above her knees. Her black motorcycle boots came up to an inch below her knees. Massie looked up to examine Claire's cousin face to see dark blueish

grey eyes, full lips and high cheekbones. Rory had shoulder-length blond hair with hot pink streaks on the right side. Massie sighed with relief. SHe had

taken her own purple streak out a month after the OCD girls started copying her. Massie looked back at Rory's hauntingly beautiful eyes and let out a

nervous laugh. Rory was staring right at her.

"Hey," She said outstretching her hand to shake,"I'm Rory".

Massie looked down at the thin wrist. Her fingernails were black and white. There was a silver ring on her fourth finger. Massie reached out and

shook her hand. Hard.

"Massie," she said with a tight smile.

"Nice to meet ya," Rory said, "Um, how old are you?"

"Thirteen next month," Massie said with a smirk. People always assumed she was older. "You?"

"Fifteen last week," she said. Rory turned to see Jay Lyons falling under the weight of Rory'd luggage.

"Aurora, have you ever heard of a little thing called packing light?" Jay panted.

"Aurora?" Massie whispered.

"Full name," Rory said without facing Massie. "No Uncle Jay. No such thing as packing light when you live in Cali".

She turned turned to Claire and rolled her eyes,"Your dad is the only person who calls me by my full name. Not even my parents call me that

anymore".

"ALICE!!!" a male voice screamed.

Rory whipped around and threw her arms around Todd, Claire's little brother.

"OOF!" the boy said.

"Alice?" Massie wrinkled her nose. How many names did this girl have?

"Rory was Alice in her school's production of _Alice in Wonderland,_" Claire explained,"We flew to California to see it. She was amazing!"

"Awww thanks Blondie," Rory smiled and set Todd down.

"Ehmagawd Rory I cannot wait for you to meet Alicia and Dylan and Kristen and Layne!" Claire gushed.

_I can _Massie thought bitterly. "So do you have any other 'cute nicknames'?"

"Well there is one more," Rory looked slyly at Claire,"Cat".

"Huh?"

"Every Halloween Rory dresses up as a cat. Catwoman, Cheshire cat, etc" Claire explained.

"And you...what? Got to Halloween parties?" Massie asked.

"Sporadically. But I'm all about trick-or-treating with my buds." Rory said.

"Oh how cute," Massie simpered,"You still trick-or-treat".

"Of course", Rory raised one eyebrow,"Free candy owns dude".

Claire giggles. Massie shot her a look that plainly said 'Encourage-and-die'. The smile slid off of Claire's face.

Rory cleared her throat and grabbed Claire's wrist. "Tell me about Cam," Rory said.

Claire blushed. She opened her mouth to ramble about Cam when Massie jumped in.

"Cam and Kuh-laire are just the cah-utest couple," She said,"but not as cute as Derrington and me".

Rory looked her up and down. "Oh really? Does he pick you up on his bike? Or does his mom drive and you two share the backseat?"

Claire gulped. Massie felt her face turn red with anger.

"Cause technically," Rory continued,"You two aren't dating unless he picks you up in HIS car and you actually GO somewhere. Besides, aren't you like, twelve?"

"Erm....yes" Massie mumbled.

"Hmmm" Rory mused.

"Sorry Al-ice," Massie said as she pulled Claire away from her cousin and toward the stairs,"Kuh-laire and I have some serious PC stuff to take care of".

"PC?" Rory mouthed.

"Pretty Commitee," Claire mouthed back.

"Are you serious?" Rory asked obviously disgusted. She glided over to Massie's parents and said 'Hello'.

Massie turned her back to the pink-streaked atrocity. Oh yeah. "Aurora" was _**SO** over. Massie and her friends would make sure of it. Done. Done. _

_And Done. _

_ IN/OUT_

_reality TV reunions/family reunions_

_purple/pink_

_Nina*/Rory_

_*at this point Rory may be worse than Nina. At least Alicia's cousin was an idiot. not to mention only one year older. Rory/Alice/Cat is a completely different story._

* * *

**Yes. Review please! Tell me what you think!**

**~mouse~**


End file.
